Bringing Steve home
by love2bdifferent
Summary: *Danny's thoughts and emotions when he was on the plane en route to save Steve in Korea. Just how much does Danny miss his partner and best friend? Steve realises he needs his Ohana more than ever to help him cope with the after effects of his captivity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello to those who have decided that this story is worth reading, I have to say that unfortunately no matter how hard I dream I have nothing to do with Hawaii Five-0. I hope you enjoy and have a brill night.**

**On the plane**

**DPOV**

I looked towards Chin and Kono; they shared the same anxious look that I had. Lori just stared out the window we all knew that she cared for Steve on a more romantic level compared to the rest of us. Did he really think I wasn't going to worry when we lost touch with him? Sometimes he really doesn't see how much we care, he doesn't realise that we love him like family, and now that we have lost touch with him it sends shivers down my spine, he is alone with Jenna in Korea, no backup or no-one to go to for help.

I was never a man with great patience and this journey was going to be the death of me, the thought of waiting to know if he was still alive had me totally on edge. He could be enduring torture or worse could be dead, we could make out very little of what Jenna said before she was cut off and if Wo Fat really has Steve we have to be prepared to find his body, recognizable or not we would bring him home.

To think how much Steve has changed my life within the short space of time I've known him scares me. He got past all my barriers, knows my secrets and fears. He's been there through everything with Rachel; he's seen me thought shit loads of apartments. He's always there to help with Grace or anything else I need him for. He's a brother to me, and by God come hell or high water I will find him and bring him home.

To think that no matter how many times one of us has been hospitalized or been knocking on deaths door we've always bounced back and I will admit that even now when I imagine dying I imagine that I'll be by his side, that until the very end we will have each other's back, and that's what annoys me the most: I'm not there to have his back now when he needs me the most.

We've only been in the air for an hour and already my patience is about to crack. I took out my phone and looked at the photo of Grace hoping it would help ease some of the anxiety, luckily she was totally oblivious to the current situation concerning Steve. Gracie loved him and has even begun to call him Uncle Steve. He adores her too, although he'll not break his tough guy ways by admitting it. He spoils her rotten making sure she has everything she wants, he says that a child can never smile too much, and when Grace smiles at him he loves the fact that it was him that made her so happy. I think it helps with his issues from his youth when his father packed him and Mary off to the main land after their mother had died.

Again images of Steve being tortured fill my mind, and I know that if Wo Fat wants him to hurt he will hurt. The more I think about it the more twisted and horrific my thoughts become, trying desperately to get the images out of my head I turned to Joe.

"Has anyone ever survived Wo Fat?"

"That depends on whether or not he gets the information he looks for"

Well that doesn't have a very bright outlook; Steve was stubborn and trained to not give away information, hopefully Wo Fat hasn't took the time to question him yet. I am still in shock that it was Jenna that brought Steve straight to Wo Fats feet; she played us all for months. We trusted her and let her in, Steve thought that he owed it to Jenna, that's the main reason he went in the first place. Granted that she was looking for her fiancé and that meant the world to her, but trading a life for a life is wrong. Of all people Jenna was the last person any of us expected to betray us.

When I see her I want to see the look on her face when we save Steve, when we get him out of danger and then save her ass too. I'm all for a happy ending but with Wo Fat that is definitely not going to happen, there is no way that this can be as simple, Steve for her fiancé? He must have another trick up his sleeve, either that or Steve is already dead.

"Danny, relax. We will find him"

Joe tried to reassure me, although his tone of voice resembled the thoughts running around my head

"Oh Joe, I know we will find him, it's whether we find him dead or alive that's bothering me. I swear to god if Wo Fat doesn't kill him I will! Does he not understand the concept of partners? He may have been used to being the lone ranger when he was off gallivanting with the army but after he 'made' me his partner and I emphasise the word 'made', he should have at least have some idea to how it works. Like when he decides to leave the country on a 'I need to do this for Jenna' mission on his own with no idea that he could be walking into a trap! I swear that man is putting me prematurely grey."

I huffed and caught my breath, there was absolute silence and looking at the faces that where watching me I could see that they were all wearing the same amused expressions, and all they had to say was

"NAVY, Danny not army!"

Really out of all that, that was the only bit they felt appropriate to answer? Am I the only one who believes that this could be a life or death situation? Is no-one else preparing themselves for the horrors we may encounter? Or am I really over reacting?

"So what do we know for definite?"

"Jenna said that Wo Fat had him, said that it was all her fault"

Kono started,

"So what does that mean? It's her fault that he's dead or her fault that Wo Fat has him?"

I keep replaying in my head what it was that Jenna had said, did she say he was dead already or that he was just taken?

"She said Wo Fat had him, so he must have something that Wo Fat wants. Why would she apologise and blame herself though? Did she ask Steve to go with her with intentions of trading him for her fiancé?"

Kono began to fill everyone in on Jenna

"Well that is possible, because she believed her fiancé to be dead. She knew that Wo Fats bomb had killed him, she recognised the bomb materials left in Laura Hills car, she also told Steve that the same one killed his mother. So when she heard that there was a whisper that her fiancé was still alive she told us she was going back to Washington to try and get more information, but Chin and I know that she never left Hawaii. So maybe her plan was to make us believe she had found him alive and needed Steve's help to get to him, who better than a Navy SEAL to have as protection? Then trade Steve for josh. So when she got there and done the trade she found out that her fiancé was indeed dead and got in touch with us to get help for Steve."

"So in that case we know that Wo Fat doesn't need her anymore, the chances of her surviving are very slim, especially if they found out that she was in touch with us"

Even though she betrayed our trust that doesn't mean that she deserves to be in the hands of Wo Fat, as it stands she's nothing but collateral damage and he wouldn't think twice about killing her, after all Steve is who he really wanted.

After a lot more huffing and ranting about not having patience we finally touched down for our 'humanitarian mission' and quickly got ourselves together and went to meet Joe's buddy that would provide the transport and the ammo.

**A/N Heyy so this was just an idea rattling round in my head and thought that it was worth a shot trying to get it down on paper, as usual ** **all reviews are welcome!**

**Thank you**

**Love2bdifferent x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey so here is the next instalment, hope it doesn't disappoint!**

_**Disclaimer- I have unfortunately nothing to do with Hawaii Five 0, or our favourite boys.**_

**Danny POV**

Joe told us he could sort us out with a chopper and guns, what he failed to tell us was that the chopper was decades old and would be flown by a man who was drunk and if I'm not mistaken also stoned? It felt strange not being able to flash him my badge, which Joe had taken from us before we left Hawaii and put them in a bag to protect us if things went wrong, so being the good detective that I am I raised the issue of driving, or in this case flying under the influence to which I was told

"Don't drink and drive, smoke and fly that's the way I roll"

I was stunned to say the least, but who was I to argue with the words of Bob Marley? So biting my tongue and reminding myself this was not the time to be enforcing the law I let my mind settle on finding Steve.

Once in the air and making our way towards our destination Kono was filling us in about the surrounding area, telling us there was very little action that she could see. She had opted to stay behind and set up the communication equipment, personally I think that she wasn't too sure about flying in this death trap. Sitting here in this abomination again my mind drifted to Steve; if the man wasn't right in the head before this he'll definitely be more deranged now. Knowing what Wo Fat was capable of filled my mind with the worst case scenario. Would we be bringing him home in a body bag? How do I tell Mary that her last living family member has been killed? How long would it take for her to spiral back down the road of addiction?

Steve hasn't told me much about her previous addictions, never specified what exactly she was addicted too or how long for or even the reason behind it. All I know is that if she has led that life before, the death of her brother would send her back to that dark place she has tried so hard to stay out of.

Finally seeing the bunker where Steve was being held, I could feel the adrenalin pump round my body and make my heart race; I tightened my hands around my weapon and waited until we were close enough to the ground to jump. Lori stayed in the chopper so we could stay in touch and have a bird's eye view from above. Looking towards the sky I called on my faith to help us through this and get Steve home safely, even though I was brought up a Catholic I haven't shown much devotion to religion lately. When I was a youngster and still lived with my parents Sunday mass was a weekly event, but since moving out on my own it has become a thing of the past.

I put my hand in my pocket and gripped the rosary beads that I always carry, believing that they provide me with protection. Steve had, had a good laugh at that, carrying the beads even though I no longer went to mass, he said how could I have so much faith in them if my faith wasn't strong enough to make me go to mass, my answer at the time had been

"Just because I don't go to mass Steven doesn't mean I don't pray and ask for guidance and safety, God knows he's been busy saving my ass since I met you, I still have my faith I just don't have the time to go to a chapel and pray. That I can do at home before I sleep, or in the car on my way to work…oh and I pray when you get that look on your face that says you're going to do something stupid"

I make a promise to try and make it to mass any time I can. In this line of work I'd be lucky if I had the time to bless myself before being called out on a case never mind sit through a whole ceremony. Coming up closer to the bunker I could see that I wasn't the only person praying, we all had our silent requests and bargains with the big man, each one of us hoping that he could hear us and answer our prayers by letting us get to him in time.

The bunker was cold, damp and smelled of sweat and urine, it was not a pretty sight to see, there was moss on the walls and mice scurrying around. It didn't take us long to clear the entire dwelling, and I find myself sigh with relief that we didn't find Steve. It means that he is not yet dead; there is still some hope for us to save him. The feeling of relief didn't last long as I realised that we now had no idea where he was, he could be absolutely anywhere.

Luckily Lori was our eye in the sky and could see that there was a convoy of trucks not far from us. So we quickly made our way towards them, telling Lori that we needed them to do something that would send them back in our direction, where we would ambush them. Once we had made a plan and got ourselves situated in our positions I could hear the explosion and feel the tremors beneath my feet, of course they would have to blow something up, that is something Steve would do, it appears he is rubbing off on us all.

Before Steve I had my way of doing things, but since he walked into my life in his size 11's I've had no choice but to do things his way, he's like a bad child, it's his way or no way. Suddenly the image of Steve throwing a tantrum and stomping his foot filled my mind and I could feel the smile on my face. Steve was a unique man; there was no beating about the bush. Instead of talking about doing something he just goes and does it, he's an act first think later kind of man. His interrogation skills or completely mad but still seem to be effective and I will be the first to admit that although I said he was crazy there have been a few occasions where I have succumbed and used them too.

Standing here waiting for the trucks to return was hell, the anticipation of not knowing what to expect has my stomach in nuts. Finally I could hear the engines coming towards us, Joe lit the car that we had found and somehow managed to push over on its side and place in the middle of the road. We could hear the brakes being slammed on as they weren't expecting anything to be blocking their path which they had travelled shortly before hand. Once we were certain they had stopped we opened fire and quickly took a number of them out, once all of Wo Fats men where on the ground either dead or painfully bleeding out we made our way to the trucks in search of Steve.

Of course he had to be in the last truck we look in. I lifted up the flap and had to strain my eyes to see to the front where he was lying all cut and covered in bruises, he squinted at me trying to see who it was, I called to the others that I had found him and quickly jumped up to get closer, Glad to see he had all his finger, toes and limbs I let out a sigh of relief, he was babbling on about Wo Fat but at this precise moment I couldn't care less about Wo Fat, I'm just glad he's still alive.

"What the hell is the matter with you? As soon as you suspected something was wrong you should have got in touch with us, or better yet you should have let me come with you! Have you any idea how worried I was?"

"Seriously Danny? You're doing this right now …"

"Well someone has to tell you how stupid you are"

"Can't you just be glad I'm still alive?"

"I am trust me I am, for a while there I thought I was going to have to get a new partner, and I'm pretty sure after being partnered up with you for so long everyone else sees me as damaged goods"

After saying that he just looked and me and smiled, I am pretty sure that after the crap he has been through he should not be able to smile, maybe he was going to have a mental breakdown?

"What are you smiling at? What possible reason do you have to smile right now?"

We made it to the back of the truck and we both jumped to the ground, I could hear the pained gasp Steve let out when his feet hit the ground, he threw his arm over his eyes to protect them from the light and said

"I am smiling because I won't be getting another beating from Wo Fat trying to find out what Shelburn is, I'm smiling because I'm still alive but most of all I am smiling because you're my hero Danno, I love you man "

He said jokingly throwing his arm over my shoulder for support, even after all he has been through he can still make light of the situation, my guess is that this is his way of coping. Instead of curling up in a ball and being a depressed mess, he'll think strategically and decide on his next move, his emotions being what will spur him on and give him the determination he needs to track down and bring Wo Fat to justice.

I laughed; it's good to see he still has his sense of humour. Chin and Joe came and stood beside us, each of them hugged him and I could see by the smiles on their faces and the twinkle in their eyes that they were ecstatic we got him back alive, badly beaten but alive none the less.

Between us all we managed to half carry him back to the chopper, the man was dead on his feet with exhaustion. The whole time his arm was around my shoulder I was just blissfully happy that he still had a heartbeat it's true what they say you don't miss something until its gone or in my case nearly gone.

**A/N So there you go hope it was up to your standards, truth be told this chapter was quite difficult to write, because I wanted it to resemble the episode but also have a few extra bits to make it unique. **

**Reviews really do make writing easier, the positive feeds back really spur me on to write the best I can, and those that have some criticism help improve my writing so it really is a win, win situation.**

**Thanks **

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this up, I just had problems with how I wanted this chapter to be it's basically about how Danny dealt with being back in Hawaii. Also there may be some grammar errors as I wrote this chapter on my sisters I-Pad.**

_**Disclaimer- I have no evolvement with Hawaii Five 0 , except what I write from my imagination.**_

**Danny POV**

"I never thought I would be this glad to see this view"

I said as we flew directly above Honolulu, it felt exhilarating to be back in hawaii, safe and alive. Granted Steve was going to have a long recovery time both physically and mentally. I looked over to see that his mind was else where, he was sitting looking at the bandages on his arms, his face blank with no show of emotion, not fear or pain. It was clear to be seen that he was already planning on finding a way to track down and capture Wo Fat.

Slowly the further we got from Korea our joy of success turned into anticipation of what we where to expect upon our return. Now that we are moments away from landing those worries and anxieties returned with full force, I knew exactly what I would say should we be met with the authorities or possibly the governor, I would tell them that if need be I would make the exact same decisions again if it meant bringing a collegeue and friend home safely.

Surprisingly there was no one there upon our landing, which if I am completely honest I am surprised, before we left Joe had told us of the potential consequences we could potentially face upon our return. Deep down I think that even before we left Hawaii I had in some way already accepted that I could lose my job and still it didn't bother me as long as Steve would return home safely, so when I saw that the air field was quite I turned with a big grin to my team glad that this whole ordeal was now over, the only loose end was Wo Fat.

Chin spoke up saying he was going straight to see Malia, the members of seal team 9 along with their commanding officer also left to get back to base. Joe spoke up and demanded that the rest of us went home and got some good sleep that no doubt there would be a fuss tomorrow about our immediate departure and blatant disregard for the governors orders.

I dropped Steve off at his house after trying to make him go to the hospital to get checked over but of course he was too macho to admit defeat. Instead I helped him to the living room which I guessed would be his bedroom for a few days until he was more steady on his feet.

"You sure you don't want me too hang back for a while?"

"Danno I'll be fine, I'm just going to relax for a while, go and see Grace and give her a hug from me and tell her I'll see her soon"

I nodded and told him if he needed anything to just call me and I could come back over. I wonder did he even tell Cath that he was going to Korea? Should I give her a call and maybe she could take some leave and spend a few days with him, after all his trauma wasn't all physical, he had suffered mentally as well and if anyone could get him to open up it would be Cath.

Putting all the drama to the back of my mind I went to see Gracie, I rang Rachel on the way over too make sure it was okay for me to call by, I didn't tell her what happened I just told her that a case had required we go over seas.

I drove up to the Edward's household and beeped the horn, before I was even at the door Grace was standing there waiting for me

"Danno!"

She squealed as she ran into my arms, I held her tight my eyes closing as I felt her little body cuddle into me. Even though it was only a day I missed her so much, knowing that I was so far away made me realize that I could never be far from her and where ever Grace goes I go. After spending an hour with her telling me all about school and their up coming field trip I seen her yawn and sent her off to bed promising her that this weekend we would spend it with our extended family.

I am great-full for the fact that the next time we would be together with the team it would be a happy occasion and not Steve's funeral, which it was too close to being.

The rest of the evening involved me going home and relaxing with a few bottles of beer and an early night, thankfully the nightmares of Steve's torture and Jenna's death weren't too vivid, I could only imagine how Steve had slept.

Parking the camaro in the car park outside headquarters I nearly crashed into a sign because there parked right beside me was Steve's jeep. What the hell was he doing here? Forgetting about getting a cup of coffee before I went up, I steam rolled my way up the stairs and charged into the office to see him standing over the smart table, I didn't even say hello or give him the chance to know I was here

"why are you here?"

I questioned, sounding more like a demand

"I'm working?"

he answered me as if it was the most normal thing in the world, to hear his response you would not think that just yesterday he was on the brink of death at the hands of his torturer, that had we not made it on time he would no doubt have been put through worse? Sometimes I think that half the trouble he gets himself into he does as a way to get an adrenaline rush, after all the man was in naval intelligence for five years before he was a seal so he would have had no adrenaline shortage in the past.

"Yesterday you where near dead and today you just stroll back in here as if nothing has changed"

he sighed and turned completely to face me, leaning his ass against the smart table as he done so

"when you think about it Danno not much has changed, Wo Fat is still out there. Okay so I got slightly banged up and Jennais dead...there is no reason I can't return back to work"

Was he actually being serious right now? Why am I asking of course he was.

"Not much has changed? Steven for your information a lot has changed, I have learned that you are the type of man to just get up and leave without consulting your team, yes your team the one you put together as the governors task force, the one you hand picked us all for, meaning that never again will we be able to come to work expecting you to be here because we won't know for sure if you will. Also you have changed and I don't care if you want to play the 'I'm-a-navy-SEAL-trained-to-endure-torture' card because no matter how much training you receive when you are subject to torture it has a mental impact on you, and therefore has repercussions and you have to take time out away from the stress this jobs brings to sort that all out. Your trust in Jenna has nearly led to your death so your going to have trust issues, I know I will and I wasn't the one beaten by Wo Fat ... So do not stand there and pretend that everything is okay and can go back to normal, because it is not and will not until you take the time necessary to deal with what you've been through"

My head was spinning after I had finished, I really must breath more when I speak so much. Steve just expectantly stood looking at me

"have you finished?"

"yes I have or do you want me to continue? because trust me I have plenty more to say. I just assumed that you would have gotten the picture by now"

"No no, I got the picture alright but understand this Danny, when my mother died I was sent away and had no time to grieve with my father and sister. I was expected to just get on with my life and deal with my new surroundings, then I joined the service and spent even more time away from them. Each time something emotional or dramatic happened in my life I threw myself into my work to cope with it, if I where to take time out to deal with my present situation it would make me worse where as being here were I am in control helps me deal with it a lot quicker and efficiently."

Only a man like Steve would rather go too work than remain home and at least give his injuries time to heal. I bet as a child he was the worst patient ever, even sick I can imagine him going about his day to day life, although coming to think of it I've never seen him sick. Maybe he's a robot or some navy intelligence science experiment which would explain a lot!

Realising that no matter what I say he wouldn't go home I remanded silent, waiting for the call that was sure to come from the governor, letting us know if we still had not job or not.

**A/N I hope you liked it, I want to thank all of you that have reviewed, it really means a lot! I have no plan for this story, everything I write I do as I go along meaning that this story could literally go in any direction. At the moment it is a bromance story and will stay that way depending on your reviews.**

**I have noticed that a lot of stories are McDanno slash and I have read so many, that I have decided to have a go at writing one myself. I will finish Bringing Steve Home before I upload it, if you have any thoughts or ideas your more than welcome to review or pm me.**

**thank you,**

**_love2bdifferent x_**


	4. Sorry !

**A/N I am so sorry that it has took me so long to update, but I have had very limited internet acess lately, after sitting and writing the complete chapter this morning and being very happy with it I went to save it and something went wrong and I lost it all. I am gutted and just haven't the heart to sit and try and write it again as I know it will not be as good as before. So I am going to take a few hours out and try to start it again and hope to reach the same level of satisfaction as before. I hope to have it updated within the next two weeks, next week is busy one for me and I am also celebrating my 21st birthday so forgive me if my mind is not entirely focused on writing.**

**Sorry again and hope my readers will stick with me :) **

**Thanks**

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I have to apologise for how long it has taken me to update this, it has been a busy month and a half and I just haven't had the chance to sit and write, I can on the other hand promise that it won't be as long again until I update. So as you know my original version of this chapter deleted so this is what I have come up with, there is not as much drama but I felt that a calm low action chapter was needed … to build up to future higher action chapters of course!**

_Disclaimer- I have no evolvement with Hawaii Five 0, except what I write from my imagination_

**Danny POV**

The ringing of Steve's phone made us all jump and forced us into silence, I speak for myself but I am near certain that my heart wasn't the only one that was trying to climb out of my chest. Within seconds I had broken out into a cold sweat, hands shaking and crazy thoughts swimming around my mind. I could not afford to lose this job; my life here depended on it. The income from this job kept me here in Hawaii and close to Grace. After what seemed like forever he answered it and held it to his ear instead of putting it on loud speaker, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad. Although it did give me another few minutes before I heard what the verdict would be.

"Yes sir, I am aware of that I did not..."

By the look on Steve's face the governor was not a happy man; he didn't get one full sentence out for the duration of the call. It mainly went like

"Yes sir, no sir, but sir"

After 10 minutes of unfinished sentences, angry expressions, head nods it ended with

"Of course, sir"

One final nod and a relieved smile.

My head was light from holding my breath on and off through the call, but that one relieved look had me relaxed in seconds. He turned to us and smiled, it was a tight forced smile but a smile none the less.

"Would you like the good news or the bad news first?"

I looked at Chin, who looked at Kono who looked at Lori who sighed and answered Steve

"Good"

"We still have our jobs, bad news is that this will go on our permanent record and will be given in a reference should any of us decide to leave 5-0 and look for a job elsewhere, we are on close observation by the governor and have lost our immunity"

My good mood quickly disappeared, with it being on our record that was bad news for me if Rachel and Stan where to decide they want to up and leave Hawaii, as it would be difficult to get a job on any police force with a reference like that. Being under observation was bad news because everything Steve done was reason enough to shut 5-0 down and as for the immunity that was the only thing that kept us out of prison cells.

Even though all of the above was not ideal for us at least we could say we still had a job. As the anxiety slowly left my body and I began to relax I sat down, Steve had other ideas. He grabbed my car keys and went to leave.

"Wow! Where are you going?"

"Out"

"Out? In my car, without even telling me where 'out' is? And you intend to drive my car in the state you are in? Barley able to walk or sit straight for that matter! You may not want to take the time off work to recover that's fine, it's your choice but if you don't care for your health can you at least have some consideration for my car? I'm coming with you and I am driving "

"Danny I don't need …"

"Steven you do not have a choice"

I got up took the keys out of his hand and walked out the door in front of him. I still couldn't understand how he wasn't curled into a little ball in some corner crying or having dramatic flash backs. I felt weird around him now, almost as if I am walking on egg shells in fear he will have a mental breakdown. Is this the way it will be until we catch Wo Fat?

I was at the car before I realised it, I had been so caught up in my thoughts I paid no attention to the fact I was still walking, I turned to my right expecting to see Steve where he normally walks beside me to see he wasn't there, instead he was 10 steps behind, arm wrapped around his ribs and trying unsuccessfully to hide his pain. I stopped and waited on him to catch up.

"Steve you rea…"

"Danny I'm fine, the stairs are harder to walk with broken ribs, the pain will die out in a few minutes when the pain killers kick in"

I put my hands on my hips and began a rant, which I knew to any on looker would look like a tiff between a married couple

"Steven I am not happy with this, you're too fragile to be at work. You can't even walk out of headquarters without being in pain how the hell do you expect me to believe you can chase a suspect? There is no way you can concentrate fully when in that amount of pain. Tell me this, is there any part of your body that doesn't hurt?"

"Yes actually Daniel, my eyes are fine and so is my tongue, and at this moment in time as long as I can view evidence and voice my opinion that is all that is needed."

He huffed and hobbled the rest of the way to the car, watching him walk to the passenger side a smirk appeared on my lips. If he wasn't going to listen to me about taking time off to recover I will just have to force him to do so, starting with my driving that drives him mad hence why I never get to drive my car. Getting in I took my time to put on my belt and check my mirrors, he sat staring at me I continued as if I didn't notice. Once I had spent longer than needed getting ready to start the car I started it and turned to him.

"Were too big guy?"

"We need to check in with Joe"

I nodded and pulled out of the car park, and slowly waited until a car would let us out. After two minutes of waiting he was gripping the seat, I smiled and purposely missed two openings. Seven minutes later I pulled out and began to make my way to Joe's. Driving slower than necessary I crawled down the road, and a very impatient Steve was about to explode but I could tell he knew what I was doing so tried for his own sake to calm down. Driving past and ice-cream store I pulled in

"Ice-cream?"

"No thank you Danny"

I took the keys and got out locking the car as I walked away. I spent ten minutes choosing my ice-cream and decided it was long enough. When I returned to a very sweaty and flustered Steve I laughed, as I got into the car chuckling

"Why did you take the keys? And lock the doors?"

"Well seeing as you always get yourself into trouble when I am not around I thought it would be a good idea to lock you in the car so you couldn't go looking for it! Although I should have cracked a window … the smell in here would kill a corpse"

Again I took longer than necessary to start the car.

Close to Joe's we passed a dry cleaners and remembering that I had left some shirts in I decided to kill two birds with one stone and pick it up, pulling in Steve really couldn't hold it in anymore

"Really? Danny, Slow driving and stopping at every second store to do something? Are you trying to kill me by boredom?"

"What? I am a safe driver; I actually pay attention to the rules of the road. And I really wanted ice-cream and thought I could do with a spare shirt if this heat keeps up"

He just stared at me, his eye brow began to twitch and I decided that enough was enough … for now.

"Okay I guess I can pick it up later."

Finally we arrived at Joe's and Steve couldn't get out of the car quick enough, and in the process he hurt his ribs again. I heard his hiss of pain but decided to say nothing as I knew his temper wasn't good. Joe came out to meet us and he had his eyes trained on Steve, he raised his eye brow and looked at me. I knew I didn't have to explain Joe knew better than any of us how stubborn he could be so I just shrugged and walked towards the door.

Joe laughed at Steve's slow and obviously painful journey up the few steps needed to reach Joe's front door. Once inside we had a beer and told Joe about the governor's phone call. I tried to look at Joe through Steve's eyes, like a father figure someone who was there as he grew up. Once I squinted and turned my head sideways and still couldn't spark anything from my imagination I gave up, but I could see why Steve felt so guilty about Joe losing his Commander status the man had literally jumped on a plane and flew to his rescue, and then came home and done the most selfless thing anyone could do and took the blame for it all, even managed to talk Steve out of trouble. So it was plain to be seen that not only did Steve see Joe as a father figure but that Joe also seen Steve like a son.

It was reassuring to see, to know that even after his family history that he had that male figure too look up too. I know without a shadow of a doubt without my family I would not be the man I am today, even as a fully grown man, married and with a child I learned from them. My father showed me how to be a loving husband and parent, my mother showed me what a woman expects from a husband, time together flowers and time away little things that helps all marriages. When Rachel left me they again where there by my side showing me that even though I was no longer a husband I was still a father. They showed me how to carry on with life and how to accept such changes.

I noticed Steve's eyes getting droopy and decided to remain in the silence, if he falls asleep I can leave him here at least then he will get some rest. I looked over to the considerably small sofa in the living room and sized it up; his legs would be hanging off the edge of it from at least the knees down.

"Danny stop sizing up the sofa, I am not going to fall asleep. The pain killers just cause some drowsiness"

"Can you read my mind or something? Get out of my head!"

He just gave me that 'wouldn't-you-like-to-know' smile

So I changed tactics

"Steve I am not going to lie, I just want rid of you. We all do, we are spending our time worrying every time you hiss in pain and we can't concentrate, and trust me we need to have our heads fully concentrating. Plus you're slow as hell and holding me back."

The words came out a lot harsher than I intended but still it seemed to work, he knew that we needed to be fully focused and he would be the first person to send a member of the team home if there was something wrong. So now I was giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"I want updates as soon as they come in, I want briefed before you leave headquarters and just keep me in the loop … actually you could just leave the line open set your phone on the smart table and I can hear what is going on as it happens!"

"The whole point of this is so that you will relax and heal. I will update you as we go along, I'll even tell you when I got shot at … oh wait that only happens when I am with you!"

I said sarcastically and walked towards the door, I shouted over my shoulder

"If you need anything just call me"

"Yes, Darling"

Well my words must not have cut too deep if he could make fun of me

"Okay love you sweetie"

Joe walked me to the door,

"That was a little harsh, but it seemed to have worked"

He smiled

"I don't know how you put up with him all those years!"

He folded his arms and laughed

"Oh trust me; he ain't got nothing on me. I think I rubbed off on him a little"

I nodded

"Of course, you army men are all the same"

"Navy, Danny! Navy men!"

**A/N So finally the next chapter is up! I hope it wasn't a let-down after the long wait! Any feedback would be brilliant and would be greatly appreciated!**

**Thank you**

_Love2bdifferent x_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Being completely honest this was hard to write, I couldn't really get a feel for this chapter, I hope you enjoy what I came up with**

**Danny POV**

Getting back to headquarters was a lot quicker than leaving it, now that I had managed to get rid of the hop along. Chin immediately looked behind me waiting on Steve appear and when there was no sign of him he had an amused expression on his face

"You managed to get him to go home?"

"No I tied him up and put him in the boot!"

He chuckled

"Well where ever he is let's hope he stays out of trouble"

I walked towards the smart table to see what Kono was working on

"I left him at Joe's, told him he was holding us back and we couldn't get the job done with him hobbling around. He seen my point and let me go with orders to leave an open line so he could hear what was going on … and unfortunately I forgot that order and came back here and got into my work and didn't tell either of you two, who are also way too busy to answer a call from him"

"You know if we don't pick up he will find a way here?"

"Yes I do, only he left his wallet in the car and Joe won't give him his car and it'll take him hours to walk here"

They both laughed and got back to work, there was no trace of Wo Fat anywhere, none of our overseas sources has heard anything so we are literally back to step one, no idea where he is. Looking for any hint of whisper that he might be hiding under ground or on the go. After spending another hour looking for the information that just wasn't there I had a call from Steve, and then something hit me, I'd have to answer because the governor goes through him with new cases. Realising that he had probably realised this before I left him I put the phone to my ear and answered.

"Steve business or pleasure?"

"I just got a call from the governor!"

Just as I had thought,

"Okay pass on the information and we will get right on it!"

After a few huffs and puffs and 'Danny I am fine, I've rested I can come with you' he finally gave up and told me what needed to be done. Once I was off the phone, I filled in Chin and Kono. I rang the governor and told him that Steve was resting and if possible would he be able to call me with any new cases for the foreseeable future.

Early this morning a homeless couple had been split up on the street, the husband went straight to HPD and demanded that they looked for his wife, he sat for hours trying to get someone to listen and finally when someone did take the time to hear what he had to say the realised that this was not the first homeless female to go missing, it was then decided that the case would be given to us, as it had the potential to be a serial kidnapper.

We went to the street where the woman went missing and met the husband there, I must admit that even before I had met the man I had judged him, I expected to see a badly kept and dirty man sitting in rags waiting for me instead what I seen opened my eyes to just how easy it is for this to happen to anyone, he was in his early thirties and in a suit, granted it wasn't put on fresh this morning but his personal hygiene was as good as it could be. He told us that they never left each other's side, and that they were always careful to not go anywhere with strangers.

"Okay sir, can you tell me what happened? When did you notice she was gone?"

He ran his hand though this hair his anxiety showing through,

"We were sitting deciding where we would go to try and get a job when a little girl walked up to us and told us she was lost, my wife immediately got up and tried to help her. A few minutes' later she said she needed the toilet and I knew that it would be inappropriate for me to go with them so my wife left and brought her to the public toilets across the road. I waited five minutes and got worried when there was no sign of her so I walked over and shouted in through the door when no-one replied I went in and the place was empty, there was one of her shoes lying on the floor, that's when I went straight to HPD"

We walked over and checked out the public toilets, there was no sign of a struggle nothing was broken or out of place and luckily there was no blood.

Kono took the husband back to headquarters to try and calm him down. Chin and I stayed and went round the local business to see if they saw anything. After asking everyone and getting no results we decided to go back to HQ and get all the cameras from the area and hope that they show us something. Just before I reached the car I spotted a human statue and he was looking straight towards the toilets, chancing my luck I went over to him.

"Excuse me, could you take the time to answer a few questions"

No reply he stood there absolutely still,

"There was a woman in her early thirties kidnapped from those toilets this morning, if you have seen something and are not telling us we will arrest you for withholding information…"

He moved his eyes towards me blinked and then he completely unfroze, he scratched his nose and stepped down from his little podium.

"Look I am trying to make a living here, I didn't see anything"

He went to get back up on the podium

"Look she was with a little girl, I don't know about you but I am a father and if I thought that some human statue was holding back information about what happened to my child I would kill him, somewhere out there, there is a family who is missing their daughter and there is a man missing his wife because she tried to help the kid find her parents now will you please take a few minutes to tell us what you saw, because I know you saw something and if we feel that you fully co-operated we'll tip you generously."

It took him seconds to change his mind.

"Okay I saw them, I recognised the woman. Both her and her husband sit there every morning for an hour and then leave, I seen her go to the toilets with the kid and I watched because I didn't know they had a daughter. A few minutes later the little girl walked out first and a man followed her out, the woman's arm was threw over his shoulder, he put her in the back of a silver Volvo and they drove off."

The husband was right it was a kidnapping, and obviously well planned kidnapping which had been perfected, walking back to the car I turned to Chin

"We need to look out all missing person within the next few weeks that sounds as if it wasn't the first time they have done this. How would a child that young be involved?"

"Maybe they are father and daughter? The mother could have left or passed away and now they are out to replace her, but that doesn't explain why go for a homeless woman?"

"A homeless woman would be more grateful to be given a house to live in, to feel like part of a family again?"

With that we made our way back to headquarters, walking through the door I could hear Steve's voice and whispered to Chin

"I thought we told her not to answer the phone to him?"

He shrugged his shoulders and we rounded to corner to see Steve standing over the smart table with Kono, Chin chuckled

"Knew it was too good to be true!"

"How the hell did you get here?"

"Well after you left and I Had an hour sleep I woke up feeling as fresh as a daisy and I felt like doing some work so I called in a favour with one the HPD officers and he collected me at Joe's and brought me here!"

He was all chuffed with himself, I just stood there hands on hips staring at him not sure what to say or who to say it too. So I threw my hands in the air and gave up for now.

I went to my office, spoke a few profanities under my breath cursed a few people, put a smile on my face and came back out to the others. Steve was huddled over the smart table, so I went over to see what he was doing.

"Danno, no need to hover"

"I'm not hovering Steve, I am merely watching what you are doing as I find it interesting"

"You're watching me, watching CCTV footage because you find me watching it interesting?"

"Well I can tell more from your facial expressions than the footage"

He just looked at me he knew I was keeping an eye on him and this was his way of telling me to back off.

I did think about trying to get him to go home again but I knew he wasn't going to listen, so I gave up. Chin who must have sensed my decision spoke up

"Steve Brah, there really is no need for you here. The four of us can solve this, you really should go home and rest up we need you in tip top condition and that's only going to happen when you rest up and heal completely"

He didn't need to finish that sentence we all knew he meant physically and mentally.

"Chin I'm fine"

With the tone in his voice I could tell he was getting pissed repeating himself, but who was he trying to convince he was okay? Us or himself?

"Honestly you're not much use to us if you can't chase a suspect and do something Steve like to catch him…"

He just looked chin straight in the eye and said

"Good job I have a great physically fit team to do the chasing then isn't it?"

Lori who I have come to realise has no fear of Steve and will speak her mind no matter the situation chose that moment to speak up

"Steve quit being so stubborn, what Chin is trying to politely say is that you look like shit and need rest"

He stood and looked us all in the eye, he dropped his head and raised his hands

"Fine"

My head shot up and I looked at him thinking I had gone crazy did he just agree with her? I took the keys out of my pocket still in shock and waiting on him to change his mind. We said goodbye and walked to the door, there was silence the whole way to the car and indeed half way to Steve's house. He was staring out the window obviously deep in thought.

I turned the music down, my way of letting him know if he spoke I would listen. After a few moments he started

"Danny she knew she would die, as soon as she found Josh she knew she was next. Instead of trying to escape she gave her freedom to me by giving me the pin. She gave me her last chance, I can't hate her for that, she betrayed me for her love for Josh and gave up her life for her love for me"

I was stumped; I had no clue what to say to that. He had been thinking about this deeply, how do you help someone with such conflicting emotions?

**A/N Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes; late night typing isn't the best of ideas! Hope it wasn't a let-down, I'll be starting the next chapter in the next few days!**

**Reviews are reallyyyyy appreciated!**

**Thanks**

_Love2bdifferent x_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N So for this chapter I decided to really focus on Steve. We are all waiting for him to just open up and say what is on his mind, admit that he needs time to heal so here goes …**

_Disclaimer- I don't own Hawaii Five 0 just my imaginative twist to the tale._

**Danny POV**

After Steve opened up and gave me an insight to what was really going on in his mind I made the decision to keep him talking, every little thought and worry. As they say the flood gates had opened. We made it back to Steve's and he got out of the car, he went to close the door as he said

"Thanks for the lift home Danno."

"Wow wow … you're not getting out of it that easily, I'm coming in"

He just stood there leaning on one leg looking at me, his eye brow raised

"You have been nagging at me all day to come home and rest and now that I am here you want to come in and no doubt talk my ear off?"

"Yes and no … what I mean is, that you are going to rest but you are also going to talk. Steve you just opened up about what happened, even though it was just a little I think that now you have opened up that much that it would be a good time to get it all out"

He remained still and silent, but then he nodded and made his way towards the house hobbling along. I was silently hoping as I followed him in that this would be a step in the right direction. He went straight to the fridge and got two beers and came back to the sofa where I was already sitting, it was awkward but we both knew that this needed to be done.

"Steve about Jenna, I know you had to watch her get shot. I won't pretend that I know how you're feeling right now because I don't. She chose to save you over herself, it was her final wish and I don't think you should feel guilty about it, I'm not speaking ill of the dead but she chose that path when she decided to bring you into it."

I felt horrible for saying it but he needed to see that he was not taking the blame for her death. A few moments of silence hung between us. I didn't rush him to speak again; there is a big difference between the two of us. He takes time to think about what he wants to say, to organise his thoughts whereas I just come out and say it as it comes into my head.

"I don't think I feel guilty exactly, I feel … lucky I guess. Lucky that she realised it was her doing that put us in that situation, lucky that as soon as it came down to it she'd rather be dead and with Josh than alive without him and responsible for my death. I mean I feel guilty I'm just not sure what about exactly"

We both sat a few moments letting the words sink in, drinking our beer. It felt as though he was talking more to himself than me.

"I hate to admit this, and Danny please understand that I would never admit this to anyone else apart from you, it goes against everything I've been trained for. I've been through torture before but this time, by him it was different. With each kick and punch I just wanted it to end, so desperately I wanted it to be over. I fear that if I had have had the information he was looking for that I would have told him, just so it end. What sort of man does that make me? What sort of Navy man could be so cowardly like that?"

He actually hung his head in shame! I was in total disbelief, here was a man who fought arm and leg for his country, seen things that would put most of us in straight-jackets and he's sitting here in shame because he wanted the pain to stop?

"Steve it makes you human. You are not indestructible, you get hurt, you bleed and you feel pain. You have fought for your country; you cannot be expected to face everything in your life like a Navy man. You need to live like a normal man too, you need to live like a free man, feel emotions like a free man. When you're in pain show it, if you're afraid talk to me, when you need help ask for it!"

He looked me in the eye, a look of hope on his face. I always thought him to be so strong and confident but now I see him as a scared man, feeling emotions he never knew he could and not being able to deal with them. He was looking reassurance from me, for me to tell him that it would be okay that he is not to blame.

"Steve there is no reason for you to think any less of yourself! You put your life on the line to help a friend, you done everything and anything anyone could ask for!"

He shook his head, drained the rest of his beer and held his head between his hands.

"Danny I can't get the image out of my head, the look she gave me, silently asking for forgiveness. I didn't even get to tell her I forgave her before he shot her!"

Just when I thought this broken man couldn't break any more his shoulders started to shake

"I watched as she looked him in the eye, fearless. Waiting for the bullet to come, to watch it coming to her, she died strong. She had more strength than I did, she didn't beg or grovel, I could see it in her eyes the determination to not show one hint of fear. Whereas I was weak, I prayed for the pain to end, prayed to remember if I had heard anything about Shelburne so I could tell him, she was more of a SEAL than I was."

He looked up, his eyes red and full of tears.

"She was strong because she had accepted that the only way for her to be with Josh was to die, she wouldn't show fear because she was being strong for you. No-one I know could ever be more of a SEAL than you, you are brave and mostly reckless but you do what has to be done to save lives. If anyone was in the situation you were in they would be the same, most would sell their own mother if they thought it would get them out of it. Steve you felt fear, pure terrorising fear, those thoughts of giving him the information flooded you're mind because you had nothing to give. I could almost bet my entire savings that if you had the information he wanted you wouldn't have gave it to him. You would have realised that as long as you knew what he didn't you had a bargaining chip, Steve you wouldn't have told him anything I know that, and deep down so do you."

He shook his head

"No Danny I can't solidly say that I wouldn't have told him. I can't sit here and swear on all that I believe in that I would have kept my mouth shut!"

I was glad he was opening up to me but it seemed as if he was expecting everything to get better right away, for him to talk about it and get over it. I don't know if he realised just how much time it would take to put this behind him.

He went for another beer and I used that moment to ring Kono

"Kono, I'm not going to make it back for a while. I need you all to take charge of the case and ring the governor to inform him to forward all calls to you. Keep me updated?"

"Of course Danny, how's Steve?"

"Talking, letting it all go"

"Okay, we're here if you need us"

I hung up just as he walked back into the room, his eyes still red but no longer filled with tears, I guessed he let them go when he was alone in the kitchen, let them fall for Jenna. I gave him a few minutes before I said anything.

"Kono and the others are taking charge of the case, I am staying here with you buddy. I am here for you through all of this."

We toasted Jenna with our bottles, we drank them in silence just remembering all the memories we had shared with her and tried to not let recent events taint them. Personally I owed Jenna my life, she saved me from the anthrax only for her I'd be dead. I cannot think too badly of her, I guess it's the fresh wound she has created that is making me think badly of her; I do not and will not ever know what was going through her head. I only wish she had have been honest with us, told us Wo Fat wanted Steve for Josh, at least then we could have planned something. Let Steve be captured but at least we would have been there to get Jenna and Josh out then go back for him. I know that thinking about what ifs' now isn't helping but I can't help but wonder how different this could all have been.

I could tell Steve was starting to close off from me, he became completely silent no longer willing to tell me what was on his mind.

"Steve maybe we should call Cath? Get her to take leave and come to stay with you"

He shook his head,

"No Danny what's the point? It's over now I'm home and I'm alive there is nothing she can do."

"Nothing she can do? Steve having Cath here is exactly what you need, you need someone you have a deep emotional connection with, someone who knows you in ways the rest of us don't and won't for that matter, you may try and deny that there is a relationship between you too but you know deep down that she is the one person you can always trust, and can always open up too. She'll be here for you when you wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares, nightmares that you know will come, forcing you to relive it over and over."

"How long do I have to live with this? How am I supposed to just walk around as if it never happened?"

"Steve I can't answer that, I can't tell you that you'll wake up some day and your world will be back to normal because that is never going to happen. You'll always second guess a decision that may lead you to the same situation but someday you will realise that it is easier to live with, you'll find yourself thinking about it less and less until someday it is just a distant memory."

He nodded

"It's like losing my parents over again, learning to live without them, having to adapt"

"It is similar but also different, after this Steve you have even more reason to find the bastard. To make him pay for all that he has done. You know that you're just one of many people that Wo Fat has hurt."

"Danno, I don't think it's Cath I need to help me through this. I can tell you things I can't tell to anyone else, I don't know why that is maybe because I trust you with my life and I know you have my back. I know when I tell you something you won't judge me without trying to understand."

"That was beautiful babe. I'm all up for our bromance and talking stuff out but don't you think you should at least save that for the wedding night?"

He smiled a small genuine smile. It was something I thought I wouldn't see for a while, maybe there is a little part of the old him still inside, fighting to get out, fighting to take control of him again but until it does it looks like there will be a lot more conversations like this. A lot more evenings spend trying to sort out his head and a lot more beers to be drank.

**A/N Okay, I would love to hear your thoughts about this, I felt so nervous writing this trying to imagine what Steve's thoughts would be like after going through an ordeal like that and also trying to imagine Danny's approach. **

**Review or pm me your thoughts or even criticism **

**Thanks**

_Love2bdifferent x_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N I have made full use of my limited internet access lately and am glad to be able to post this. Although some may find it lacking action or deep emotional talks, but it needs to be this way to prepare for the following chapters.**

**I would like to thank everyone for the amazing reviews, they really do help me continue and I trust that if my writing isn't up to scratch you will let me Know!**

_Disclaimer- I don't own Hawaii Five 0 just my imaginative twist to the tale_

**Danny POV**

The tension in the room was heavy, it was awkward and uncomfortable. After talking about such emotional things and realising how deep Steve was hurting I didn't know where to turn next. How do you help someone who has been through something so tough? I decided that for now that was enough soul bearing, he needed to think about what we discussed take in and understand what I had told him. After he had the time to believe that it wasn't his fault we'd talk again, I'm sure he will have other issues about the whole thing that he'll need to talk about.

We sat and finished the few bottles of beer left in the fridge, we talked about Grace and some other casual topics, in that time he seemed more relaxed and content, the redness around his eyes from the tears had faded away. I knew one final thing had to be said before we joined the real world again, I didn't want for us to get up and leave this house and let all that we talked about be swept under a rug and pretend it didn't happen.

"Steve you see that talking helps right? It doesn't make it go away but it lets you share what you're going through so you won't have to go through it alone."

He sat his empty bottle on the table and turned to me

"I see now that I don't have to do this alone, and I am sorry for trying to close everyone out but this doesn't mean I will run to you with every little problem and worry that I have"

I nodded and smiled drained my bottle and sat it on the table. It was late evening now I was happy that he was a little more off edge and that maybe an evening of work and saving someone else's life might help him get back into the swing of things. It might help him deal with not being able to save Jenna.

"How about we get off our asses and help the others with the case?"

He laughed

"What? Your letting me work now?"

"Well now that I know what is in your head and we've talked I feel a lot more secure and won't worry as much that you're jumping into things too soon"

He nodded; he now understood why I was so worried about him being back at work so soon. It took our talk and those few tears for him to realise that he is not the same man that left to go to Korea.

"I'm glad you feel that I can go back to work, but I think I should take a few days to rest up. Emotional talks are quite draining."

Well that was surprising! The man who spends days being tortured finds that an emotional talk is far more draining? Although there was no way I was going to argue with that, I nodded and told him I'd keep him updated and left. When I made my way to the Camaro and the fresh air hit me I realised that I was most likely over the limit and not fit to drive so I rang Chin. He told me he'd send Kono and Lori to collect me and the Camaro.

Back at headquarters I could see that they had made a lot of progress, and had a suspect.

They filled me in and it seemed as if this was a serial case, only there was a twist. The little girl was a manipulator, her mother had died in a car accident last year and since then she has been playing on her father's grief, twisting his mind and making him belief that a replacement was needed. She made him belief they needed to find someone that looked like the mother and when they found her they had to take her, make her see that they needed her, if she didn't break after a few days and accept her new life they would kill her and stage it to look like a car accident.

I was disturbed how this had worked out it was hard to imagine a little girl being capable of so much, having control over a fully grown man.

"How's Steve?"

"We talked about it, how he felt, what he saw. He isn't taking any of it well as to be expected but I think he'll be able to get over it, to move on."

By that night we had the case solved, we found the father and daughter along with their latest victim just before they killed her. We managed to get the daughter sectioned to a hospital for children with mental health issues, the father who had suffered months of emotional abuse at the hands of his daughter was also sent to a hospital that could help him.

It was an unusual day; it took turns I wasn't expecting. Seeing Steve like that was an eye opener, the man who stood so tall and proud crumbled and looked so small. I slept easily, reassured that Steve would be okay, that he knew I was here for him and he could talk at any time, hoping that tomorrow things would start to get back to normal that some wounds would start to heal.

I woke up early, which was un-usual for me; normally I hit the snooze button repeatedly before I dragged my ass out of bed. So after yesterday's events I decided to get out early and grab some breakfast and visit Steve, I know I hated waking up alone on the mornings Grace wasn't here, never minding doing it after being tortured by the man who was responsible for my parent's death. I rang the door bell, which was a first ever seeing as I normally let myself in, but I guess now wouldn't be the best time to creep up on him so I stuck with the bell.

It took him a few minutes more than I expected to answer the door and when he did I could tell that he was only out of bed. This was not like Steve, this is early for me but at this time of the morning he'd be up an hour or so, have a swim and a run done. His eye where slightly blood shot and then it clicked nightmares. They had come just like I knew they would.

I ignored the obvious and got on with the real reason why I was here.

"So I thought you'd be bored and decided to bring you breakfast. Now back up and let me in I'm starving"

He stood back still not saying anything. I made my way to the kitchen and opened the bag; I got us a bacon bap each and omelettes. He silently sat at the table and stared at the food, or more glared at the food. I started eating and tried to lighten the mood

"So what does one plan to do with this free time?"

He pushed the food to the side and looked at me.

"I'm going to work on my father's car. We used to work on it before mom died, by the looks of it he didn't touch it since."

I nodded not sure if talking about his dead parents was the best start to the day, but he continued

"I used to love spending that time with him, the odd day he'd get of work and spend it at home. We'd go for a run in the mornings, mom and Mary would have breakfast ready by the time we got back and we'd sit down together like a family. Then the girls would go shopping or to the mall and we would work on the car."

There was a faint smile on his lips. He eyed the bacon bap and reached over for it and began to eat. After that we had a coffee and sat out in the back garden enjoying the early morning sun. I finished my coffee and got ready to leave

"It'll be weird not having you around babe, I'll not to do with myself when I don't have bullets whizzing by my head!"

"Hi, I kept you on your toes … don't be slacking just because I'm not there!"

"Are you serious? I'm stopping by a doughnut shop and getting a box for myself!"

He laughed and I left, I was the first at HQ so I went to my office to take care of some paper work.

The day was uneventful with a few minor call outs. We quit early and I decided to ask Rachel if I could spend time with Grace. I rang Steve to check up on him, of course he knew that was exactly my reason for calling, he answered the phone with

"I'm still alive and haven't gotten into trouble I promise!"

"Hahaha very funny, I just wanted to check that you hadn't gone insane with boredom or developed cabin fever!"

"No I went for my run and went to the shop, that's the only strenuous activity I've done all day."

We rattled on about other nonsense; I told him I'd call by in the morning to which he said

"No need Danno, I have something I need to do and will be leaving long before you're up!"

I nearly asked what he had planned but decided against it, the man still needed some privacy. So we said our goodbyes and I made my way to see Grace.

This morning unlike yesterday morning I made full use of my snooze button for those extra heavenly moments of sleep. Eventually I had to admit defeat and get up and shower. Rolling into the office late as usual I automatically felt the difference, everyone was relaxed and sitting chatting and drinking coffee. Normally there is silence or a few hushed words and everyone is doing something whether it needs to be done or not. As nice as it was I will be glad when it ends, it's just not normal not having Steve here.

A few days went by without any contact from Steve, not for my lack of trying, I rang him a dozen if not more times a day. I called by the house his truck wasn't there but I went to the door and rang the bell anyway. I was getting slightly worried but thought he had went on a trip somewhere to properly relax and decided to give him another 24 hours before I sent out a search party, that didn't stop me from trying to trace both his phone and the truck but he must have disconnected them. An obvious sign that he wanted a temporally escape from it all, still the 24 hours remained.

**A/N So Steve has gone somewhere? Just to say that he will be back, he hasn't gone AWOL or anything! Even though Steve has opened up to Danny I feel that I can't have Steve just miraculously recover and get on with life, so there will be twists ahead, some dark emotions and some problems. **

**I will not turn the story into an angst story as I enjoy having laughter and witty remarks in it, I like showing them in a positive way and not always depressed, but in most stories angst is needed to improve the story and show different levels of character and emotions.**

**As always reviews would be great.**

**Thanks **

_Love2bdifferent x_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey everyone! I know it has been way too long since I updated last but I have moved house and been sorting out my private life! I am happy to reveal that I will be updating on a more regular basis from now on!**

**Thanks for sticking with me and I hope this story continues to be a good read.**

_**Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with Hawaii Five 0 except what my imagination stirs up!**_

**Danny POV**

Steve's name popped up on my phone with moments to spare before his 24 hours was up; it was almost as if he knew I had him on a time limit and would so something drastic and 'totally uncalled for'.

"Danno, I've been relaxing and thinking things over in my mind these past few days. I'm leaving to come home and I'll call by in the morning before you're due to collect Gracie"

The instant relief flooded through my body the moment I read his words. Then I began to feel stupid, and laughed at myself for worrying so much. This is Steve we are talking about why am I worrying he'll do something stupid and reckless? I should be used to that by now! Still I could leave work on this beautiful Friday afternoon and look forward to spending tomorrow with Grace, without worrying that Steve is lying somewhere in a ditch as apparently he'll be joining us for the day. That is one thing that I would never deny him, I have seen how Grace has him wrapped around not just her little finger but all her fingers and toes too. For such a brave and fearless Navy SEAL he really is a pussy cat around my Gracie, and I know that this is all new to him that he's never been around children before as an adult.

I can tell that she means the world to him, that each and every time he sees a smile on her face it makes him realise that all he has done in his life to protect the world she lives in is worth it and he would do it tenfold to ensure her future safety. Then an idea walked up and punched me in the face so I would notice it, Grace was the one person that could save Steve from his inner demons, no matter how deep he hid them or how many walls he had constructed these past few days to hide them.

I spent the evening lounging around my wreck of an apartment and watching movies I had seen many times before until I finally decided to have an early night. I lay stretched across the entire bed with memories of Korea running around my head, trying to imagine if this is what Steve thinks of trying to sleep, is his memories full of the torture and the pain? Reoccurring images of Jenna being shot? I rolled over so I was lying on my stomach, images of Steve screaming and the look of pain on his face plagued me until I finally fell asleep, fortunately my memories did not follow me into my dreams.

The next morning I of course made use of my snooze button until I remembered I had Grace today and happily got up to organize our plans for the day. I called Rachel to ask her if I could have Grace for the night explaining to her as simply as I could what had happened to Steve and how Grace being around him alone would help his recovery. Once she heard what Steve had been through she was more than happy to let me keep her for the night and all day tomorrow until the evening.

I picked her up after her tennis lesson and told her I had a surprise for her, she immediately knew that it involved Steve.

"How did you know?"

"Because whenever you plan something involving Uncle Steve you make a face" she giggled

"I don't pull a face!"

"Yes you do! You tell Uncle Steve he has aneurism face, well you have Steve face."

We laughed and I asked her about her lesson before I told her that Uncle Steve may not be himself today, I won't tell her everything but I need her to know about his mental state, the cuts and bruises and of course the absence of Jenna.

"Monkey, I need you to do something for me"

"What is it Danno?"

"I need you to make Uncle Steve feel better, he has been through a bit of trouble with some bad people and he is not feeling like himself. They hurt him really bad Gracie, he has some cuts and bruising but they will heal quicker than his memories of what happened, that's where you come in. You make him see that he is loved and no matter what both of us will always be here for him. You know that smile Uncle Steve always uses when he sees you? I want you to keep that smile on his face"

"Who hurt him?"

She asked confusion clear on her face

"Bad people that are millions of miles from here, he had to go away with Jenna to help her but something went wrong"

She nodded wiped the small tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks and asked

"What about Jenna do I let her know we will help her too?"

I hated what I had to tell her, I didn't want to have thoughts of people close to her dying but I would not lie to her.

"Baby, Jenna didn't come home with Uncle Steve, the bad men killed her."

She was silent and the tears rolled down her cheeks once again. She sniffled for a few moments and surprised me by saying

"Does Uncle Steve blame himself for Jenna dying?"

She knew all too well what the SEAL was like; she knew how Steve felt responsible for all that happened to the people surrounding him.

"He does a little, but he knew there was nothing he could do"

She cleared her throat and dried her tears and gave me a small smile, seeing her be so strong for Steve makes me proud. To know that she is so willing to help those she loves and that she'll always do her best for them.

We arrived at Steve's and as per usual we let ourselves in and found him sitting out back, we crept up on him which under normal circumstances would have been impossible. Grace gently placed her hands over his eyes; I could see the smile form on his lips

"Danno is that you?"

"No babe not me!"

I said as I stood in front of him with my hands in the air, Grace giggled and lifted her hands and peered into his face upside down.

"Gracie!"

He shouted and got up as quick as he possibly could limiting the pain to as minimal as he could

Grace caught the hesitation in his body and seen how the normal quick as lightening man was slower and I could see the pain in her own eyes at seeing the man she looked up too being so fragile.

"Gracie I think Steve needs one of your big hugs"

I said smiling, to which Steve replied

"I could definitely do with a hug like that!"

She walked around slowly beside him and gently placed her arms around him afraid to squeeze too hard,

"I'm not made of glass Gracie I won't shatter!"

Hearing that I could see the smile come back to her face and she gave him a good big hug. I noticed how Steve closed his eyes and sighed happily. I took a seat and let the two of them chatter away trying to give them those few moments together, when Grace's voice took on a tone of sadness I couldn't help but listen in

"Uncle Steve, Danno told me that bad people hurt you and that they killed Jenna, but you know it's not your fault right? And that we love you no matter what!"

He smiled and lifted her up onto his knee

"Yes Gracie I know that you all love me, just as I love you all, you are now and will always be my Ohana."

His smile was sad and full of pain. I hated to see him like this and know that until Wo Fat is caught he will not be able to let it go or fully put it behind him and move on with his life. I felt my blood boil and the anger rise up in me, this man who I once hated and could not stand to be associated with managed to break down all my barriers, the walls I had built to protect me from the outside world and show me the true meaning of friendship and loyalty. Over the past year he has been by my side through professional and personal difficulties, he has become a friend and a brother and a man who I have grown to respect highly.

Grace put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes

"Danno and I are here to make you happy again; we are going to spend the rest of the weekend together."

Steve wrapped his arms around Grace and smiled

"That sounds like a perfect plan Gracie, and it will make me very very happy!"

I stood up and clapped my hands together, determined like Grace to show Steve just how much he means to us and try to distract him for a short while from all the plans he has swimming around in that head of his.

"What are we doing first?"

She looked at Steve and gave him the quick once over checking what he would be able to do without hurting himself

"After a careful inspection I think this patient is well enough for some shave ice"

Grace beamed as she got of Steve's knee and folded her arms across her chest, at that very moment Doctor Williams surfaced and I smiled at how Grace was totally taking control of everything.

Steve got up happy with his clearance for shave ice, and took Grace's hand

"Ready for the road partner?"

He looked over his shoulder and smiled

"I guess I am. Dr Williams is it necessary that this man needs a chauffeur?"

She nodded

"Oh of course, he simply cannot drive for at least a week!"

His eyes widened in horror,

"But I…"

"I am the doctor, you will listen to me"

She said smiling sweetly at him knowing he could not refuse her what she wanted.

"Yes ma'am."

He lowered his head and put on a sad face, to which both Grace and I laughed.

"I have a feeling having my own private doctor could back fire on me!"

"You have no idea patient Mc Garrett"

Grace giggled as she pulled him towards the door to the house.

**A/N So there we go Dr Williams has been born and is determined to keep Steve on the straight and narrow! **

**Please review they are one of the most rewarding things about putting my imagination on paper!**

**Thanks**

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N So here is the next instalment. This will let you all know where Steve went for those few days and will show more of our lovely little Grace putting a smile on Steve's face.**

**Hope you like!**

_**Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with Hawaii Five 0 except what my imagination stirs up!**_

**Danny POV**

The short trip from Steve's to Kamekona's was not an easy one; Grace decided to pull me up on everything

"Daddy that's too fast for Steve, is very injured remember?"

Steve turned with a smug look on his face

"Yeah Danno, I am really sore from you driving at this ridiculously fast speed"

I just glared at him resulting in him hiding behind his hand as he sniggered. I eased my foot off the accelerator and continued down the road when all of a sudden this jerk decides to stick his foot on the brake for no reason and I nearly drove up the ass of his car. Steve hissed in pain

"Danno be careful!"

Grace shouted from the back seat and then lovingly asked Steve if he was okay. I looked over towards him and seen him hold the door handle in a death grip, breathing deeply to try and control his pain.

"Sorry buddy, that lunatic just stuck on the breaks!"

After another few moments of controlled breathing he managed to speak again

"Danno this handle is really lose"

I snorted

"Of course it is … that handle is my life line! It's the only thing that keeps me sane when you drive. It's the 'holy shit handle' "

He smiled at me

"So that's why you always say that!"

I nodded and looked back towards the road, out of my peripheral vision I could see Graces hand slowly come between Steve and I and rested close to my shoulder

"Danno you swore!"

Grace said sweetly smiling at me in the mirror

"Ah cra…cracker jack"

Steve looked between the two of us completely confused

"Grace pointed out to me not so long ago that I swear too much and as a way to help me out of this bad habit she decided that every time I swear I give her 20 bucks"

Steve laughed

"Your quiet the entrepreneur young lady"

"What can I say, it's an expensive habit!"

She said smugly as she pocketed the 20.

I smiled at her in the mirror; my little girl was definitely one in a million.

Arriving at Kamekona's we all got out and made our way to the window where he was standing with a big smile on his face

"Welcome home brah"

He said towards Steve and checking out the cuts and bruises

"Thanks big guy!"

Grace popped her head over the counter to make sure that she too was noticed and given a warm welcome

"There's my little business partner"

"Hey Kammy!"

Kamekona's name was the only one she had a problem with saying so after the first few weeks she gave up and just started to call him Kammy, I looked at the two of them and came to the conclusion that he was rubbing off on her, showing her how to make some easy money.

We placed our order and sat at the picnic tables to eat them. It was hot out and I could feel the sweat start to trickle down my back. Steve was having the same problem and I could see how uncomfortable he was in this heat, I guess his body is still getting back to normal.

Grace looked longingly at the play park close to where we were sitting and I nodded to the silent question in her eyes, a smile lit up her beautiful face, she threw her empty shave ice in the bin and made her way over. Steve sat and followed her with his eyes until he was sure she had made it over okay.

He looked back at me and knew what I wanted to know

"Just ask Danno, I can tell its driving you mad!"

"I just wanted to know if I had to worry about anyone following you back here with an appetite for revenge seeing as you where away without me for a few days and I just know you fell out with someone, or shot them or killed there dog or something!"

He smiled at my attempt at humour and how I covered my nosiness

"I can safely tell you that no animals or humans' for that matter was harmed in any way when I was away. I actually went to DC to visit Jenna's parents…" He lowered his head and looked at the table "…when I managed to get loose with the pin Jenna threw me, I went to her side, closed her eyes and said my final goodbyes, thanking her for what she had done for us all since she met us and apologising that she had to die like that … I took her necklace from her neck and held it in my hand, I got down to her ear and whispered my forgiveness and told her I'd bring the necklace to her parents and tell them that she died while pursuing an international case, that they will remember her for the good she has done and not what resulted in her death."

When he finished speaking he looked to the park and trained his eyes on Grace, I could see the slight redness around his eyes and how he focused on Grace to stop the tears. I was speechless; I didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"How did it go?"

Without taking his eyes of Grace he spoke

"At first they didn't know what to say, it was awkward and emotional. After the initial introductions they invited me in. I didn't make small talk as we all knew I was there to do something important, I took the necklace from my pocket and before I could even hand it to her mother she was crying, it turned out that her mother gave it to her as an engagement present. She smiled through her tears and thanked me; her father asked what happened and how she died. I omitted the details of why we were there and what happened exactly, I told them we were after Wo Fat for his crimes and that Jenna got shot in line of duty so to speak. After an hour of swapping fond memories I said my goodbyes and promised to keep in touch."

He turned to look back at me, a sad smile on his face

"See I didn't really have an opportunity to shoot someone or kill their dog"

"Wells that's good to hear, I can relax now. So what did you do for the rest of the time?"

He nodded

"Well I came back here and went to a lake that my father and I had come across one day when we were hiking, it quickly became a place where we would all go as a family, Mom, dad, Mary and me. I camped out, hiked as much as I was fit for and just cleared my head, thought of the old days and the new, thought about the good and the bad that has happened since I came home but most of all I thanked whoever it was that was looking over me that day that it wasn't me who got shot"

Once again he looked back towards Grace.

I cleared my throat trying to think of something suitable to say

"Well whoever it was that was looking over you that day could do with looking out for the both of us from now on, well especially me seeing as it is me that the guns be aimed at!"

He smiled

"Look Steve I wish I could say something that would make you feel better but there is something's that words can't heal, as they say actions speak louder than words"

I reached over and squeezed his shoulder

"I am here day or night if you need to talk or even if you just want company"

"Thanks Danno, I know I can always call on you if I need to"

Just then Grace came walking slowly towards us, she was looking between us and I knew she had seen that we were having a serious conversation. She walked up to Steve and took his hand

"Danno is it okay if Uncle Steve and I go down to the water?"

I looked at her face and seen sadness and determination, I nodded my approval and off they went. I watched them walk down to the beach and take off their shoes. She took a hold of his hand once again and they began to walk along the water.

_**(A/N I know I don't normally do this, but I have decided to do a little bit in Steve's point of view)**_

**Steve's POV**

Grace held my hand tightly as we walked along the water, I looked down and her and seen that she was deep in thought.

"Uncle do you feel sad?"

She looked up at me as she spoke

"I do a little bit Gracie, something like that is hard to forget!"

She nodded and looked out at the ocean

"You know when mommy and I moved here with Step Stan I was sad, I had to leave all my family and friends behind and I thought I would never be happy again, but then I met you and the others and I was really really happy, I made new friends and started to love Hawaii, now I know it's not where I am that makes me happy it's who I am with. I hope that in time you will be able to be happy again because you are back here with all of us and we love you"

"I am happy right now Gracie, you always make me happy"

She smiled

"I make you happy and so does Danno right?"

She asked looking up and me with a sparkle in her eye

"Yes that's right"

"And the rest of Five 0 makes you happy?"

"Yes they do"

"And you're happy when you're doing your navy seal thing?"

"Yes I happy when I do my navy seal thing and I also like how Danno gets annoyed at it which makes me happy"

She smiled

"And you're happy when you go swimming and running right?"

I nodded and then in a split second she caught me by surprise and pulled me into the water and pushed me down, the water cushioned the impact of the fall resulting in only minimal pain. I was soaked and Grace was standing laughing at me, I reached up and pulled her down beside me. She started splashing me and I splashed back.

After a few moments we just stopped and sat in the water

"I knew that would make you laugh"

She said with pride all over her face, I opened my arms for a hug and she made her ways towards me. I held her tightly in my arms and looked up to see Danny walking towards us.

"Gracie, Danno is not going to let us in his car when we are wet!"

She giggled

"You leave Danno to me!"

**Danny POV**

I saw Grace push him into the water and laughed when she had obviously caught him by surprise, it's not often you can surprise a navy seal twice in the one day. I threw the rubbish in the bin and made my way over. They had remained sitting in the water; and Steve had pulled Grace in for a hug.

"You two do realise that you are not getting in my car like that"

I said as I folded my arms against my chest, they looked at each other and started laughing. Grace got up and before Steve had tried she held her hand out towards him, looking up at her he smiled and took her hand and got up. They walked out beside me, Steve smiled and said

"That was exactly what I needed nurse Williams thank you very much"

She smiled and looked at me

"See Dr Danno it was all in aid of his recovery. Now you couldn't possibly get mad at Steve getting better?"

She said looking up at me with an innocent look on her face. My baby girl was growing up so quick and was going to have quiet the sassy attitude.

"I …. You …. Towels. We need towels; you can sit on those until we get back to Steve's to change!"

They high fived and made their way towards the car, leaving me to follow them and listen to what they were planning for the rest of the day. I heard beach, BBQ and the rest of the team all in all it sounded like a brilliant day ahead.

**A/N So there we go another segment of my imagination. **

_**All credit for the 'holy shit handle' goes to 'angelofjoy' who has written a lot of amazing stories! I definitely recommend that you check it out! You're guaranteed a great read.**_

**Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten for this story!**

**For one reviewer in particular the meaning of a 'bacon bap' is what we call bacon in a burger bap, they are like a breakfast roll !**

**Once again reviews make my day so the more the merrier!**

**Thanks**

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N I had planned on having this up a lot sooner but as everyone Knows not all plans are easy to stick too! Thanks for all the reviews they really do mean a lot and also help to keep me motivated.**

_**Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with Hawaii Five 0 except what my imagination stirs up!**_

**Danny POV**

When you tell a little girl to look after someone make sure you explain what it means, otherwise said little girl decides to make you spend the day with a face mask on and listen to 'relaxing music' which sounds a lot like a whale stuck in a net and crying out for help.

"Monkey I think our skin is smooth enough now"

Grace took the cucumber pieces off her eyes

"No Danno you have to leave it on for an hour … it says on the packet! So put your cucumber back on and lie back!"

Grace was taking this whole 'Steve's personal nurse' thing to a whole new level, thinking of Steve I looked over to see him lying back with a grin on his face. Why was I not surprised that he would enjoy this just to annoy me? This is the man who made me endure the torture of listening to 'sexy eyes' in the car.

I done as I was told and lay back, it was relaxing in a way, well apart from the muck all over my face; cucumbers which I hate on my eyes and the trapped whale playing on repeat but the lying down bit with no were to rush off too was good enough for me.

I know some men who care way too much of their appearance does this all the time but this was seriously damaging my manliness. I know that Grace got this particular habit from her mother, there was more times than I care to remember walking into a room and met a green faced Rachel head on, which if you're not expecting can scare the crap out of you. I remember one time I made the mistake of telling her that with that green stuff she could dress up as Frankenstein's bride for Halloween, which back fired on me because she answered back with

"Well I'll still look better than you seeing as you'll be Frankenstein"

Finally the timer Grace had set on my phone went off meaning we could take the muck of our faces, I sat up and took of the two pieces of cucumber and went straight for the bathroom, there was no way I was going to wear this stuff any longer than necessary plus knowing my luck Kono or Chin would walk in and I'd never hear the end of it.

When I made it back down the stairs I found Grace and Steve practically rolling on the ground laughing, but as soon as they seen me they tried to stop and Steve put his phone in his pocket, must be some kind of private joke.

Steve made his way to the bathroom and I spoke with Grace

"Monkey, how are you feeling? You okay?"

She smiled at me and nodded

"I'm fine, why?"

I sat on the sofa beside her and threw my arm around her shoulder

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay after hearing what happened to Steve and seeing how injured he is"

"I was worried when you first told me, and I was a little scared before we went to Kammy's but when I see him smile it doesn't make me worry as much. I know that my Steve is still in there and will come back once sad Steve gets better and disappears"

My baby had such a way with explaining things, she took the bad and somehow managed to make it seems as if it's not actually that bad. I gave her a quick squeeze and when I saw Steve come down the stairs I sent her to the bathroom to wash the muck of her face.

Steve went to the kitchen and brought in two beers and sat on the sofa beside me, he handed me one and began to talk

"She's amazing"

"Who is?"

"Grace"

I nodded and smiled

"Of course she is she's mine"

I said with a grin on my face, she is my baby and I'm proud that I'm the man she calls daddy.

"That's not what I meant brother, but it is very true she is like you in so many ways. What I mean is that I never in my wildest dreams thought that when I came home to bury my father I would remain here and be spending a Saturday afternoon sitting relaxing with my best friend and his little girl, letting her put a face mask on me. I know people say that once you have a child they become your reason for living but Grace, man she is special I can't imagine any other child being like her."

I sat there looking at this man that was a tough guy, hid his pain from everyone, had no regard for his physical or mental limits, wouldn't go to a hospital unless he was literally forced too, done unimaginable things when with the SEALS and realised that really it's all a cover, hiding that he's really a big cuddly softy.

I just smiled

"Steve as much as I know that Grace is amazing I have to tell you that, when you have your own kid that feeling you have about grace? Will be nothing in comparison to what you will feel the first time you hold your baby in your arms, and when you look into their eyes and they get their tiny little hand and grip you're finger. I know Grace will always mean a lot to you but when you have your own Grace will dull in comparison"

"I don't know Danny, I just can't imagine myself with a kid, and I'd probably break the poor child or something"

He said half chuckling half serious

"Can you imagine Catherine being a mother? Can you picture her holding a baby in her arms?"

He nodded

"Yeah I can, she'll make a brilliant mother"

"Well then my friend, you will be a father someday. I clearly see that Catherine only wants to reproduce with you, there will be a bunch of navy babies running around this house in years to come."

We both laughed and took a sip of our beer as Grace was coming back down the stairs. She was smiling ear to ear and came over and sat between Steve and I

"My face is so smooth!"

She said as she rubbed her face, then Steve's and then mine

"We all have smooth faces"

As soon as Grace had the words said I turned to Steve

"Smooth dog now has a smooth face; I think we have achieved a lot today."

We finished our beers and decided to get a start on preparing the salads for the BBQ. Chin, Kono and of course Kammy at Grace's request said they would be here between 6 and 6:30.

Grace had taken up a new profession as DJ for the night, she plugged her iPod in and made a play list to suit the occasion, she danced and played games and made sure everyone was involved and had a good time, but most of all she managed to distract Steve and keep a smile on his face all night.

The food was good, the weather was good, the drink was going down good and the company was good meaning it was an absolutely brilliant evening. Chin left at 10:30, shortly followed by Kono and Kamekona. They had already helped clean up and all that was left was for us to do was get ourselves to bed. I knew to look at Steve that he was exhausted and I hoped, no prayed that he would be too tired to have a nightmare.

Grace was going to sleep in Marys room and just as I was tucking her in she asked

"Did we do a good job at distracting Steve today?"

I nodded

"We did a great job, Steve had a lovely day and was happy for all of it. I am so proud of you monkey."

She smiled and kissed my cheek

"Thank you Dr. Danno"

I smiled

"Goodnight Nurse Williams"

"Night Daddy"

I left the door open just enough to let some light filter through and went back down stairs to find Steve sitting on the sofa with two bottles of beer sitting in front of him. I sat down and took one, not breaking the silence

"Man I could sleep for a week"

He said sounding drained

"Please do, I'll not know myself. Not having to worry if you'll get me shot or fired!"

I said smirking, he laughed

"Danno the last time I was away from you, you corrupted my commanding officer and seal team 9 to fly out and bring me home … you'd hate it if I slept for a week"

He had me there. I guess over time I have gotten used to having him around, being able to openly rant at him and get everything off my chest, know that no matter what he's got my back. In the beginning I would have given anything just to get rid of him now? I'd do anything to keep him.

"I'd be able to drive MY car, My way!"

"According to Nurse Williams you'll be doing that anyway Dr Danno"

We laughed and finished our beer. Steve left and managed to hobble up the stairs to his bed and I settled down on the sofa, I turned the television down low just enough to cancel out the sounds of the waves and was soon drifting off to sleep.

I was in the middle of a nightmare about being a doctor and having to poke around people's guts and then sow them back together when Steve's screaming woke me up. I awoke disoriented and it took me a few moments to remember where I was, when another scream came I ran as fast as I could to Steve's room.

When I got there Grace was already in the room trying to wake him, he was as pale as a ghost and was covered in sweat, and he was slightly thrashing around the bed. Grace hoped up onto the bed and tried to stop him moving

"Uncle Steve, wake up it's just a bad dream"

She started to rub his hair and whisper in his ear

"It's okay Steve; it's just a bad dream. Wake up. You're okay no more bad people will hurt you I am here to keep you safe"

I made my way over, keeping an eye on both Steve and Grace; she still had her hand on his head and was cuddled into him, just like I used to do when she had a nightmare. I got on my knees beside the bed

"Steve, buddy, Its Danny I need you to wake up"

I put my hand to his shoulder and shook him gently; as soon as he felt my hand on his shoulder he shot up in the bed and got me into an arm lock.

"Steve! It's me Danny"

Grace crawled around beside him

"Steve it's okay, we're here, nothing bad will happen. It was just a dream"

She put her arms around his waist

"You're okay, we love you"

He calmed down and stopped shaking; he lay back down taking Grace down with him. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her fore head.

"I'm sorry … it was just… back in that room and watching him…Grace…and I couldn't stop him…and…"

"Shhhh, it's okay, you're okay and we are okay"

Grace cooed from his side, he made eye contact with me and I could see the fear in his eyes, he didn't have to say any more with those few words he managed to get out I knew that his nightmare was about Wo Fat torturing Grace and not him. It turned my stomach to think about Grace ever being in that situation and I vowed that it would never happen.

Within minutes he had started to drift back to sleep, and so did Grace. I watched over them for a few moments and seen the peaceful look on Steve's face knowing that Grace was here safe in his arms. Instead of waking her I let her stay there, obviously it's where Steve needed her to be and where she wanted to be.

**A/N Out of all my stories I have written I have to admit that this chapter was the one I could picture so well in my mind, it felt as if I was watching it on screen. I hope it had the same effect on you! **

**Drop me a review and let me know what you thought**

**Thank you.**

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


End file.
